


His

by Darling18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling18/pseuds/Darling18
Summary: Who would have thought I would be his. Who would have thought after all these hardships we would make it through.Who would have thought that him and me would be in a relationship. Its funny if you think about it. Started of as Highschool classmates ended as lovers.All these secrets really paved the way. He always took care of me even from afar but you never took notice since he was a bad guy but perhaps the way he cared about you so much made you fall in love with him who knows.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, haikyuu x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	His

Prologue 

,,I loved you , you know. Fuck, I would even sacrifice this whole world just to start again without you learning my real self like this." he screamed at me in the middle of the street while it was raining. 

I had my back turned towards him because I knew if I looked at him in his eyes I would break in tears. It´s not as if I didn't love him because as a matter of fact I did but since the beginning of our relationship I knew he kept things hidden from me but that didn't sadden me because I knew what kind of person he was, I couldn't change him, because that was the person I fell in love with. 

,, Do you regret it ?" I ask him without looking at him. 

"You really dare to ask me that after your learned everything?" he said 

That was all it took for me. "Yes I fucking dare to ask you that Oikawa because I fucking love you and just because you are the head of a mafia gang doesn't change anything for me. I fucking fell in love with you from the first day you stepped foot in my class. So I really had thought after all the hardships she had been through we had settled everything, no more lies no more hidden things. But I fucking learn that you are a goddamn mafia leader from my own best friend and not my boyfriend ? I said while turning my face towards him and taking in that it was the first time since we were dating that I said I love you to him.

He didn't say a thing he just stared at me dead in the eyes. But his stare his goddamn stare made me feel vurnable. Suddenly he started walking towards me while I was walking backwards until I felt something hard hit my back.That was when I realized I was fucking doomed. His face was inches away from my face I could feel his hot breath fanning ,my lips.Oh those lips what would I do to kiss them. 

"I dare you to fucking say that phrase again right now." he said 

I knew exactly what he meant by that so i didn't hesitate one bit."I fucking love you"I said to him.

"Would you die for me?" he asked me 

I nodded

"I need words kitten" 

"Yes" I said 

"Would you kill for me "? 

" Yes"

"I guess that's all I needed to hear babygirl, because now you just signed a contract with a mafia leader. I won't let anyone touch you, I won't let you get hurt I just need you by my side.So what's it going to be kitten"?

"You took me in your arms since that day, so you're my ride of die my love"I said while keeping direct eye contact with him since he knew about what day I was talking about. 

He closed his eyes, hugged me tightly and said"Things are going to be hard from now on you know that right? 

" When weren't things hard in this world we are living? But with you by side I feel like taking any risks as long as I get to be with you"

"Im glad I met you Georgie.Im thankful to god"


End file.
